


The Secret of Area 51

by thesilverdoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Polite Loki, area 51, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: You are one of the thousands who goes to raid Area 51 on September 20th, 2019. You discover one of the aliens being held there is Loki.





	The Secret of Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Area 51 memes when the event became viral online. This is just a short thing of nonsense I whipped up.

It started out as a joke on Facebook. You thought it was, but here you were storming a top secret, highly defended military base in the desert on a sunny September day alongside thousands of strangers and weirdos from the internet.

It was stupid and reckless, not to mention fatal if you crossed bullets with a guard, but with the number of gatherers that came to infiltrate Area 51 they were quickly overpowered and soon one of the largest mobs in history found its way in and began the search for aliens and alien tech being hidden right under America’s nose.

The ground floor proved fruitless, but two dozen underground levels were discovered once the elevators had been found. Over twenty stories of possibilities.

Soon, however, flurries of people talking excitedly about discoveries on the lower floors came about. Some of the first people who explored the lower floors had come back carrying tech that was clearly alien in nature. It really was true.

You picked a floor at random, B17, and went with it. The other floors you had a brief glimpse of were cluttered with computers and large machines for research and testing. B17 however, was a long corridor that wrapped around a large, metal, circular mass in the center. Whatever it was, it was a windowless room that the corridor seemed to follow forever. The only source of light, a dim blue glow, gave the floor an even eerier feeling that made the hairs on your arms stand up. It was dangerous, whatever it was. But there was no backing out, the tech on this floor would be uncovered by someone eventually if not you.

The corridor finally led you to a large metal door. With the security systems taken down, you did not need to punch in a code into the keypad. A green button at the bottom flashed. You pressed it.

Within the door could be heard several beeps, then a long series of locks unlocking themselves one by one. The metal doors finally opened with a whoosh of air upon the airtight seal deactivating. You feared you had entered the Colosseum to fend off hungry lions and the gate had been shut behind you. White light flooded out of the room and into the dim corridor, blinding you momentarily.

When the doors opened you were met with a tall, dark-haired man who had been patiently waiting on the other side. Your heart raced as you immediately identified someone you believed to be on a world light years from here.

“Thank you for freeing me,” Loki spoke. He stepped out of his containment and toward you.

You became a statue as you awaited the man who tried to enslave the Earth to undoubtedly maim or kill you before escaping. Instead he reached out, pulling your hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of your hand. His eyes flickered back to yours when releasing it. You retreated it back to your chest, covering it with your other hand.

“Now, where can I find the elevator?”

You didn’t know what possessed you to answer his question. You pointed in the direction you came from. “That way.”

“Thank you again, darling,” Loki said, brushing his fingers across your lower back as he made his way toward the elevator.

You stood dumbly, not having moved an inch since opening the door to the prison as you tried to piece together what the hell had just happened.


End file.
